


Magic Fingers

by Night_Bloom



Series: SuperCorp Promps [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Feels, Fluff, Lena takes care of Kara, Prompt Fic, Relaxation, Smut, Stress, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Bloom/pseuds/Night_Bloom
Summary: Okay so this was a prompt from Leapyearbaby29"Kara's been stressed out about work at CatCo and all the aliens she's had to fight and capture and Lena wants to show her that she's beautiful and loved and give her some stress relief. Smut."I also put feels because I just gotta XD





	Magic Fingers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leapyearbaby29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leapyearbaby29/gifts).



Kara doesn’t ever regret her decisions; she can’t afford to, she can’t afford the luxury of allowing that voice of doubt and questions ‘what if’ in her head. She can’t allow herself to look back at events and the choices she’s made and think of alternatives, to wish she’d done things differently. If she did it’d consume her. She doesn’t look back and wish she’d done things differently, or look back and wish for different outcomes because the reality of never getting them would consume and destroy her. But right now, right now, she’s tempted to question what in Roa’s name possessed her to pursue a career in journalism as well as being Supergirl, National City’s hero, and Earth’s champion.

 

It’s laughable really; she knows what possessed her, she knows the reasons she made the decisions that lead her to this moment, and she doesn’t regret them, could never regret them. She’s saved so many lives, as both Kara Danvers, CatCo Reporter and Supergirl, she could never regret that. She just wishes that the universe would stop throwing everything it has at her and just give her a break for once.

 

Snapper had refused all of her pitches, thrown out all of her articles, and called her out for bias and sloppy writing. To make matters worse things at the DEO weren’t going any smoother. An influx of alien criminal activity, as well as humans with alien tech they didn’t understand, had run rampant over the city and dealing with them had put further strain on her day job at CatCo.  To put it short she’d had the week from hell. Everyone is pulling her in every which way, wanting the world of her, and she’s afraid, she’s afraid that if she keeps this up something is bound to give and she’ll snap.

 

She doesn’t know how she can do it all anymore, how she can be Kara Danvers and Supergirl. How she can live up to the standards attributed to both without letting someone down. She just can’t do it anymore; she doesn’t know how. 

 

She’s in a haze when she leaves CatCo after Snapper told her to find a real story and write something worth publishing. Something outside of Supergirl. When she continued to stand there he snapped at her - how apt - to just leave and not come back till she was ready to be a real journalist. She was numb; she walked passed Winn and James, ignoring their words of question and encouragement, the looks of sympathy. She ignored everyone and anyone who looked or spoke to her, not seeing or hearing them, her mind was both racing and not moving at all. She moved without knowing where she was or where she was going, yet knowing exactly where she was going. She wasn’t surprised when she found herself on the balcony atop the clouds, high above the hustle and bustle of the city, she was surprised to find she’d changed into her Supergirl outfit and flown there, however. She sighed, softly touching down. This was exactly where she needed to be, away from everyone and everything, so high up that nothing and no one could touch her, could ask anything of her. 

 

No one, except the one person she needed right now. 

 

She looked up to see Lena had already noticed her and had moved to the entryway of the glass wall that framed her office. Leaning casually against the wall Lena watched Kara, her arms moving from across her chest, to her sides, her hands twitching with the restraint from withholding reaching out to her. Kara could see this, she saw Lena wanted to reach out to her, could see her itching to race to her side and wrap her in her arms, to protect the girl of steel from the world and all its demands. But she could also see her holding off, and the reason why made her heart swell. Lena didn’t want to invade her personal space when she was so visibly shaken and withdrawn; she didn’t know if physical contact would be wanted or appreciated by Kara at this moment. And as much as Lena wanted to comfort her she didn’t know if she could handle a rejection of her touch by Kara, even if it weren't intentional. 

 

Kara knew all this, she could see it in Lena’s body language, the way her breathing was erratic and her heart stuttered with nerves, she could see the storm in the CEO’s captivating green eyes, the emotions she tried to hard to hide away. Kara knew that no matter what she’d always want Lena’s touch, and she knew that not only did she need it, but Lena needed her’s as well. They needed to confirm the other was real, was there, would always be there.

 

So Kara rushed into her arms, faster than a human could blink and buried her face in the raven curls that flow around Lena’s neck, inhaling her scent, being grounded by the scent of home. Lena’s arms wrap around her tethering the two together, she runs her hand up and down Kara’s back as she hums, slowly feeling the tension eap out of her muscles. 

 

Lena begins to shiver despite the warmth being emitted from Kara after they’ve been standing there for what seems like a lifetime, allowing the sounds of the sleeping city to blow up to them on the hem tails of the wind and wisp around them, connecting them to the city while isolating them and leaving them in their own world. It doesn't take Kara long to realise Lena’s shivering, removing her head from the warmth of Lena’s neck she looks up and speaks for the first time that evening.

 

“Let's go home.” Lena nods her agreement, not even bothering to protest when Kara picks her up and takes off, strong arms cradling her as they soar through the sky. Despite her fear of flying Lena can never get enough of this, the feeling of safety and freedom when she's wrapped up in Kara’s arms filtering through the clouds and darting above the city, completely removed from it all. Despite the usual crippling fear with Kara she simply feels free. She finds it amazing how just having one person with her can make her forget about something that’s stressed her out her entire life. It probably doesn’t hurt that she trusts Kara with her life, no matter the circumstance.

 

They touch down in Kara’s apartment and neither move, Kara still cradling Lena in her arms. After a moment Kara sets Lena down on her feet, still keeping her in a tight embrace, pressed flush against her body, Lena’s arms hang loosely around Kara’s waist, her head resting on the hero's shoulder; both content to just be within the others embrace.

 

When Lena pulls away from Kara’s embrace, it draws a whine from the formidable woman's lips. A small smile plays on Lena’s as her hand slides down Kara’s arm to grasp her hand. Tugging on her hand her begins to walk backwards, leading the blonde into the darkness of her bedroom, lit only by the linger lights that mark the city that filter in through Kara’s open bay window. When her knees brush the edge of the bed she stops moving, tugging Kara closer to her she slowly turns them, leaving Kara backed against the bed. Lena takes a tentative step back from Kara, taking in her wery hero, “Let’s get you out of that suit yeah?”

 

Kara’s eyes are locked on hers, never moving from the glistening green the entire time Lena lead her, she’d follow anywhere, entrap in those eyes she felt as though nothing could touch her. After a moment Kara realises that Lena is waiting, waiting for her to give some semblance of a response. She nods her head meekly; it’s enough though. Tentatively Lena’s hands move first to remove Kara’s cape, her touch feather-light, removing the cape with the utmost care, despite the fabric having faced mortal foes and survived Lena was ever so gentle with Kara’s heirloom from Krypton. It made her heart soar to new heights every time, the care that Lena always showed to her and the things that meant something to her, that reminded her of a life and a people left behind. 

 

Next to come off was Kara’s top, Lena untucking it from Kara’s skirt and pulling it over her head when she raised her arms. Though admittedly Kara had to take the garment off the rest of the way because Lena was too short to reach. Lena’s hands rested on Kara’s now half revealed hips, her index fingers brushing soft, subtle skin and hard muscle before hooking around the top of the skirt and dragging it down strong thighs. 

Kara now stood before her in nothing, but her boots, stockings and underwear, Lena’s breath hitched at the sight despite her efforts to remain unaffected by the goddess before her. She could tell Kara noticed when her lips quirked ever so slightly. Huffing good-naturedly Lena put her right hand on Kara’s left shoulder and pushed her down onto the bed, the worn out hero complies with no resistance, still too lost in the blaze alight in Lena’s eyes. Moving onto her knees before her Lena began removing one boot then the other, moving next to Kara’s stockings.

=

Lena stands, taking in the woman sitting before her. With Kara sitting there in nothing but her underwear cause Lena to momentary forget her goal of getting the hero to relax and feel loved, if only for a moment. But the way Lena looked at her, with equal amounts of hunger and pure unadulterated love and affection made Kara feel like the most love being in the cosmos. 

 

Shaking herself out of her momentary haze Lena moved so that she was kneeling behind Kara on the bed; she positioned herself so that Kara could lean back on her lower stomach while she was still able to move her arms freely. When the blonde had relaxed against her Lena began massaging the knots out of her tense shoulders and neck.

 

Kara’s jaw slackened as she gave herself over to the pampering Lena was giving her, her head tilting back further into Lena’s stomach, a small moan escaped her lips. Lena’s stuttered in her ministrations when Kara released throaty moans that only got louder as Lena massaged deeper into her muscle tissue. Lena had to bite her lip to keep her corresponding moan from escaping her lips as she continued working Kara’s tense muscles. She could feel herself growing wet from both the feel of Kara’s muscled body under her fingers and the heavenly sinful noises leaving her lips. 

 

Kara shifted, moving her body so that her head rested in the crook of Lena’s neck, trapping Lena’s hands between their bodies and rendering them immobile. Her right hand came up to wrap around the back of Lena’s neck, her fingers threading through the hair at the nape of her neck tugging slightly causing Lena to release a breathy moan. Lena’s hands snuck around Kara’s waist as she began to work on the underside of her jawline, kissing, sucking and nipping her way up and down, taking the Raveonettes earlobe between her teeth and giving it a gentle nibble; exciting a chorus of breathless profanities to leave her mouth. Kara smirked at having taken control from Lena without any fight what's so ever from the usually precise and controlled CEO. But Lena wasn’t going to let her stay in control for long; she had plans for how the evening was going to go. It was her turn to give Kara the release from control, from responsibility, to get her to relax and feel the love Lena has for her; not as Supergirl or Kara Danvers, but at Kara Zor-el. Who she really was, the girl that encompassed all of her other names, her true whole self, the one that only family - Lena, Alex, and Eliza - knew.

 

Lena’s hands anchored themselves on Kara’s hips, had she been human Lena’s grip would have been bruising, but as it was it was just enough pressure to make her feel taken, and send a flood of arousal through her core, she moaned into Lena’s neck sending shockwaves of arousal through the woman. Despite the pleasure Lena got from exciting that kind if reaction from kara from just gripping her hips she needed more and she was keen to move things along. Maddeningly slow she began needling her way from Kara’s hips, across her stomach to her belly button, paying special attention to the flexing muscles beneath her fingertips; rubbing small circles and adding a little extra pressure to pull a electric gasps from perfectly kissable red lips - which she intended to see kiss bruised by the conclusion of the evening.

 

Lena’s hands continued their exploration of Kara’s midsection, tantalisingly slowly moving lower and lower until they reach the edge of her underwear. Kara had stopped teasing Lena’s neck, instead panting into her skin, trying to maintain some semblance of coherency and control while the woman teased and tortured her with her light explorational touch. When Lena lingered on the band of her underwear for a moment more than Kara could bear she voiced her desperation for her to continue, whining she released a whispered plea, not caring that she was a near indestructible being, because under Lena’s touch and scrutiny she felt an odd sense of freedom, and she’d gladly beg for the sweet relief her touch offered. 

 

Lena shushed her and with a slight chuckle spoke, “Someone’s a little needy tonight.” Kara couldn’t even begin to fathom a response in words so instead nodded profusely into Lena’s neck, bring froth another light throaty laugh from the woman, “Don’t worry darling, I’m going to take care of you.” she purred into blonde locks as her hand slipped under the waistband of Kara’s underwear, traveling down to cup her vagina, appling a little pressure with her middle finger she slips in between Kara’s slick lips, “Mmmh my, my, someone's a little worked up.” 

 

Kara gasps as Lena grasps her heated cunt, whimpering when her finger bushes against her throbbing clit without applying enough pressure to offer any relief to the ranging need within her. “Lena, please.” 

 

Lena took Kara’s ear lobe between her lips sucking and pulling lightly, drawing a moan from her lips, “I’m going to take care of you, make you forget about everything outside of this bedroom and show you how beautiful you are, and how much I appreciate and love you.”

 

Lena’s words send a thrill through Kara’s body, making her core clench and a moan rack through her body. Lena removed her hand from beneath Kara’s underwear, much to the woman's displeasure, however, before she could voice her disappointment Lena swung her body round, her left hand trailing from Kara’s left hip, across her back, and to her right hip as her body moved straddling her, Lena’s right hand coming to rest her left hip; her grip bit into Kara’s skin as she arched herself and rocked against her core. The friction caused by the movement cause Lena’s back to arch and a moan of cascade from her lips. 

 

Kara’s hands flew to her hips, encouraging the rocking motion of her hips against her core, trying to coax more pressure out of the moment. Lena laughed at her eagerness, but she couldn’t blame her, she had been teasing her for the better part of an hour, but she was in control tonight, and she had to make sure Kara remembered that. 

 

Tusking she removed her hands from the goddesses hips, placing them over hers and lifting them from her hips, placing them down on the bed on either side of her thighs. He applied a little pressure as she pushed them into the bed so that Kara knew to keep them where they were. 

 

Lena trailed her fingers up kara’s wrist, up her arms, moving around till she found the clasp of her bra. Her fingers stilled, lingering as she leaned forward so that her breath tickled the shell of Kara’s ear as she spoke, “I’m in charge tonight darling, and I’m going to make you cum so hard and so many times that you forget everything but the feeling of my fingers buried deep in your dripping cunt, and the feel of my mouth sucking on your clit.” she punctuated her words by flicking the clasp of Kara’s bra open and taking her earlobe in her mouth once more.

 

Kara moaned and canted her hips up, trying to get any friction from Lena. Her hands gripping the sheets beneath her so that she wouldn’t reach for Lena. Lena got off her lap, taking Kara’s bra and discarding it across the room with a flick of her wrist. 

 

“Crawl further up the bed.”

 

Kara did as she was told, clad only in her ruined panties she scurried backwards, moving so that her entire body was on the bed, her legs no longer dangling off the edge. Lena stood there taking the image of her in, the glow of the evening city life dancing across her skin, making her golden hair shine like a halo. She looked absolutely perfect, no longer the untouchable goddess that the world knew, instead just a girl sitting before her girlfriend waiting to forget about a bad week at work, waiting to make love and be loved in the most devastatingly wonderful way. Completely in love and vulnerable.

 

Lena tore her shirt off over her head, throwing it onto the growing pile of discarded clothing, her pants soon following in its wake. She crawled up the bed slowly, like a pray stalking its prey, the sight sent a fresh wave of arousal to Kara’s core, the dangerous glint in Lena’s eyes sending her need for her into overdrive. 

 

Soon Lena was crawling up Kara’s body, making her sink further and further down into the bed till she was completely laying down. Lena’s fingers grasped the hem of Kara’s panties tugging down slightly, “I think these ought to go, what do you think?”

 

All Kara could muster was a needy whine accompanied by an enthusiastic nod of her head. Lena had to bite her lip to keep a giggle in with how turned on and needy Kara was, how much she craved her touch; even now subconsciously arching into her touch, seeking more and more. 

 

Lena couldn’t hold back any longer, for both kara’s sake and her own, she craved her beautiful girlfriend as much as she always appeared to crave her. It always amazed Lena how deeply Kara’s feelings for her ran, being raised by Lillian made it difficult for Lena to see much self-worth within herself, let alone allow herself to acknowledge what other people saw within her or felt for her, but with Kara it was different. Kara never let her entertain these thoughts and worked every day to make her understand just how deeply she loved her, how good and smart and wonderful and kind she was (Kara’s words not hers), Kara loved her so wholly and so purely that it was difficult for Lena not to believe her, but she always had small moments of self-doubt. But in moments like this, when Kara un-bashfully craved her when she was so out of it with need, lust and love, Lena knew it was real. When she was the only person that Kara would ever truly be vulnerable with, even more so than her sister Alex, because despite how close they were Kara always felt the need to be as strong as she can be for her, always holding even the tiniest part of herself back, but not with Lena.

 

Lena tugged down Kara’s underwear not being able to stand it anymore; she needed to be inside her, to taste her, to show her physically how much she loved her because she always found it easier to express herself with actions as opposed to words.

 

Kara kicked her underwear off the rest of the way; she laid bare beneath Lena, ready and waiting for her. Her hands moving to tentatively to Lena’s waist, when her girlfriend didn’t remove them she tightened her grip, pulling Lena’s hips down and she canted hers upwards.

 

When their cores parted, Lena snaked her hand between them, cupping Kara’s exposed cunt, her fingers running through the soft trimmed blonde hair, massaging her outer labia, her fingers dipping in briefly to gather the hot wetness that awaited her there, beckoning her to enter further. Kara’s grip on Lena’s hips tightened as she moaned and her thighs quivered; she was so wound up that she thought she’d cum from the slightest of touches. 

 

“Please Lena, please I need more.” 

 

Hearing Kara moan her name did the most sinfully wonderful things to Lena’s libido and did absolutely nothing to help her ruined underwear. Lena knew Kara was close, she knew she needed this first orgasm to be quick, dirty and messy. She could be slow and show Kara she loved and cherished her body after, but right now the love of her life needed to find release and Lena was more than happy to oblige her. 

 

Lena’s fingers sunk back into Kara’s drench folds, though this time they didn’t stop at the first signs of her wetness, they continued their explorations deeper until Lena had sunk her middle and index fingers into Kara’s hot centre as far as they’d go. 

 

“How does that feel darling?” Kara whimpered and withered beneath her, wanting her to start moving, to start fucking her with everything she had. Lena knew what her girlfriend wanted and began curling her fingers as she slowly withdrew them, hitting Kara’s g-spot. As her pace increased she hit it more and more frequently with more force, Kara was trembling beneath her, but she needed something more to push her over the edge. 

 

Lena began working on her neck, kissing and sucking her way down as her fingers worked within her girlfriend. Her lips trailed down the left side of Kara’s neck, across her collarbone and down her breast to her nipple, which Lena took greedily into her mouth. Her other hand came up and began needling at Kara’s other breast, pinching and rolling the nipple between her thumb and forefinger while she sucked and gently grazed the other with her teeth. 

 

Kara’s chest was heaving, her breaths came out short and rushed, her eyes were screwed shut as she prepared to cum. She was so close. Lena released Kara’s nipple from her mouth with a wet pop, stopped all movement of her hands at the same time. Kara’s eyes shot open and locked with what little green was left exposed by blown pupils. 

 

When blown stormy blue meet ranging green Lena’s lips tipped up in a smirk as she said, “Cum for me Kara.” swiping the woman's sensitive clit with just the right amount of pressure that after a moment sent Kara diving off the precipice of the cliff into the oblivion of pleasure. 

 

Her body drawn taught as a bowstring as she arched up, Lena’s name cascading from her lips as her orgasm overtook her. Lena’s fingers had resumed their movement within her, moving slower, coaxing her through her orgasm. She was hypersensitive to every touch, however, and they sent aftershocks rippling through her, prolonging her orgasm.

 

As she came down from her high her muscle began to relax back onto the bed, and she heard Lena whispering sweet murmurings of love and affection into her skin. When she looked to the love of her life, her hypnotic green gaze was already on her, a brilliant smile on her face. 

 

“Hi.” Kara rasped, her voice hoarse from screaming Lena’s name.

 

Lena’s smile turned both soft and cocky with the knowledge that she’d done that to Kara. But when she spoke her voice didn’t fare much better, coming out breathy and wanton, “Hi.”

 

Green eyes twinkled at Kara when she did nothing more than offer a goofy smile and slight blush in return. “That good huh?” Kara’s blush intensified, and Lena’s smile took up her entire face, she looked so young and carefree, Kara loved it when she looked like this; and was glad, even at her expense, she could be the cause of it. 

 

The smile turned more sinful when Lena withdrew her hand from Kara’s cunt, taking her fingers in her mouth, licking them clean then resting her glistening fingers on her chin as though she were in contemplation, “In fact,” that gleeful mirth was back alight in her eyes as she continued, “I know it was that good.” 

 

“Oh? And how’s that?” Kara asked, never one to back down from a challenge, even when she knows she should. And from the look that flashes into Lena’s eyes, she said exactly what her girlfriend was hoping for. 

 

Hook, line and sinker.

 

“Well,” she began her smile growing tenfold as she nestles between Kara’s legs, resting her head on her forearms on Kara’s stomach, “you may or may not have levitated whilst you were coming.” 

 

Kara was speechless, that was not what she had been expecting, and Lena loved it, her carefree laugh reserved for when she was Kara, in any capacity set free. Kara, as always, thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world; well, perhaps the second most, the first being Lena’s moans while in the throws of passion and when she screamed her name. 

 

Speaking of, Kara was about ready to pay her back for the orgasm she just received. Using her super speed Kara flipped them, gazing at Lena as her black curls spread out around her head on the sheets framing her head like the sun during a lunar eclipse. 

 

“My turn,” Kara mumbled into Lena’s neck, who gasped at both having been flipped over and the wonderful feeling of Kara nipping at her skin. But as good as the sensation of Kara above her and her mouth on her skin was Lena was done with her yet, not by a long shot.

 

Hooking her leg around Kara’s waist, she swiftly flipped them once more, bring the pair dangerously close to the edge of the bed. Lena sat straddling Kara’s hips; she knew Kara could revert their position in a second, even with her ‘pinning’ her down with her weight, but she knew Kara wouldn’t; not yet anyway.

 

Unclasping her bra so that her breasts hung free she placed her hands on Kara’s chest as she leaned forward slightly, loving the way her girlfriend's eyes never left her breast and their slight swaying motions as she moved. 

 

“Oh no, I’m not done with you yet.” taking Kara’s nipples between her fingers and pinching, drawing a sighed moan from her she continued, “in fact, I doubt I’ll be done until well into the morning.” she lent down and initiated a long, slow, deep kiss. Both taking their time, neither cared to be anywhere else, both wrapped up in the other, and completely content to make slow love to one another.

 

When they broke the kiss neither moved, “I love you, Kara.” Lena whispered against her lips, nudging Kara’s nose with hers, Kara’s arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer to her body.

 

Kara murmured something in a language Lena didn't understand before taking her lips once more, but Lena knew what Kara meant, even if the words sounded foreign to her ears she knew the meaning, in every language, in every life Lena would always know when Kara told her she loved her. 

 

Lena hoped, to one day, learn Kryptonese so that she could say it back in Kara’s native tongue, and have it mean so much more than it already does. Maybe then she’ll feel like the words fully encompass how she feels for the woman that saw her, and loved her when no one else did; the woman that fiercely protected her, even when all the evidence told a story to the contrary. Maybe telling Kara she loved her in the language of her people now gone, it will finally make it have more meaning for them both.

 

So, despite not fully having heard Kara, and not having practised, she let her tongue wrap around the strange assonance of Kara’s language as best she could, repeating what she’d heard moments before.

 

When she was finished, she let her gaze fall onto Kara’s, and she was shocked to see tears in her lover's eyes and a smile that would make even the brightest suns feel ashamed. Kara’s hands cupped her face, and she covered it with kisses, drawing a string of giggles and girlish squeals from Lena’s lips. 

 

She knew then, that even imperfect and poorly executed, saying how she felt for Kara in Kryptonese was more accurate, than in any of the six thousand nine hundred and nine languages that Earth had to offer. 

 

She also made a promise to both herself and Kara then that she’d learn the language any way she could, to both make herself feel closer to Kara and her home, and to give kara back a piece of something she lost long ago.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the 10 pages of fluff and smut XD it took a little bit of time but oh well. Let me know what you thought and if you have any requests let me know, I still have a few from Leapyearbaby29 that I'm gonna try and get around to, plus a few of my own ideas for both Supercorp and Clexa but we'll see XD


End file.
